The inventive concepts relate to a light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a light-emitting device having an improved layer quality and thus improved emission, and a method of manufacturing the light-emitting device.
A semiconductor light-emitting device is a semiconductor device that generates light of various colors at a junction between first and second conductive type semiconductors based on recombination of electrons and holes in response to a current applied thereto. Compared to a filament-based light-emitting device, the semiconductor light-emitting device has many advantages such as long lifetime, lower power consumption, excellent initial drive characteristic, etc. Thus, the need for semiconductor light-emitting devices has constantly increased. In particular, recently, a group-III nitride semiconductor capable of emitting blue light in a short-wavelength region has been highlighted.
In general, a semiconductor light-emitting device has a structure including an active layer disposed between first and second conductive type semiconductor layers. However, when the active layer is grown, if coagulation of particles occurs, the quality of the active layer deteriorates, and thus, the luminescent quality may deteriorate.